Surprise Visitor
by Shelaughedandshecried
Summary: Leah and her daughter, Abigail are settled in a little town far away from reality. Each day passes and the mother and daughter, grow closer and closer. Until one day  a day dreaded by Leah , the father of her daughter finds them. What will Leah do?ratedM
1. Chapter 1

**Leah and her daughter, Abigail are settled in a little town far away from reality. Each day passes and the mother and daughter, grow closer and closer. Until one day (a day dreaded by Leah), the father of her daughter finds them. What will Leah do? Accept him into their peaceful, organised life or send him back from where he came from? **

**Based on the song, "Slipping through my fingers" by ABBA **

__Surprise Visitor.__

_Chapter One. _

_Slipping through my fingers._

_Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning  
>waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile<br>I watch her go with a surge of that well known sadness and I have to sit down for a while  
>the feeling that I'm losing her forever<br>and without really entering her world  
>I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter<br>that funny little girl_

I listen to the radio shouting at me. Groaning, i turn over and bang my hand on the top stopping it. I didn't want or need to get up. Falling back into the deep sleep i preferred, i heard the banging of doors and the opening and shutting of clothes drawers. My little girl was awake. My six year old was awake, signalling i should be awake. I smile as i roll over and see her standing in the kitchen. Her golden skin, light and pure as she rubs her eyes with her little fist. Her black hair neatly in a pony tail, trailing down her back. I watched her, construct the first meal of the day; her cereal. She started to hum to herself as she poured the milk into the bowl. I smile as i remember back to the first time i let her do that.

"_Mom! I am a big girl, i gotta do it myself!" She whines as we sit at the table with our cereal and milk. I chuckle as i watch her pout at me._

"_Hey! No pouting! That is my job. Okay, baby, on you go!" I pass her a bowl with the dried cereal in it and the jug of milk. She watches me with a gleaming smile as she moves to kneel on her chair. She grasps the jug with little hands and lifts it slightly, tipping it forward she lets milk dribble down the side of the jug. Missing the bowl._

"_Oh no!" She shouts as she reaches for the dishtowel. I smile as i take the jug from her and pour most back into the carton. _

"_Here you go baby, it is lighter for you." I smile as she watches me, with her hands out stretched to me. I place the jug back on the table before she repeats her steady movements. This time after tilting the jug she managed to get the milk into the bowl and to a reasonable height._

"_Yeah! Look at you, big girl!" I clap as she bears her big smile at me before grabbing her spoon and tucking in. _

"Baby, are you ok?" I shout through as i sit up in bed and swing me legs over the side. Running my fingers through my still wet hair, i yawn.

"Yeah momma, I am fine!" I hear her chirpy little voice call through to me. Smiling, i get up and head to the kitchen after pulling on my socks and night gown. I walk through to see her sitting at the table with her cereal and her drawing book. Rolling my eyes, i walk up behind her chair and close her book.

"Abigail, you know not to draw while eating! Your book will get messy!" I tell her as she scowls at me, dropping the pencil on the closed book. I pop bread into the toaster and turn around to see her eating her cereal. Her little eyes watching me with a cheeky look as she spoons her cereal.

"Don't look at me like that now, Missy. You know the rules!" I waggle my finger at her as she sighs. I laugh, the amount of attitude she had was unbelievable for being so young.

"Mom, you know if you don't hurry up we are going to be late! And i wanna meet Carrie before we gotta go in! I have to give her something!" She says as she jumps down from her seat. I smile as i turn to my toast popping.

"Oh yeah, and what are you giving Carrie?" I ask as i spread the butter on the slice of toast. Carrie and Abigail have been best friends since the day they started school. They got on together so well that they became inseparable.

"Oh i am going to give her the necklace she gave me. I forgot yesterday until i saw her and was like 'Oh no, i gotta get her necklace!'" I smiled as she put her bowl next to the sink.

"Well, do you have the necklace?" I asked, biting into my toast as i leant against the counter watching her move around the breakfast island and towards her room.

"No but i gonna get it!" She shouts back, this time she is in her room. I move to my room and start pulling out my underwear and gym leggings. Finishing my toast, i begin to undress my night gown as Abigail walks in.

"Sweetie, i need to get ready. Go and brush your teeth!" I tell her after she shows me the necklace. Nodding she skips to her bathroom as i close my door. I move to my bathroom with my underwear, bra, vest top and gym leggings. Pulling off my cami, i stick my bra on before pulling on my thong. ( panties are for less tight trousers) i pulled on my leggings before spraying deodorant.

"Mom! There is someone at the door!" I hear Abigail shouting through my bedroom door.

"Ok! Don't answer it!" I call back, before slipping my vest top on over my head and down my body. Making my way through the hall and to the door i tie my hair in a tight pony tail. Jerking the door open, i am faced with Carrie's mom, Linda.

"Linda? Hi." I say shocked as she looks awful.

"Leah, i am so sorry. I need a huge favour." She asks as she sniffs and coughs.

"Would you like me to take and pick up Carrie?" I ask, watching with a concerned look on my face. I feel Abigail stand next to me.

"Would you mind? I am not well and I am going to the doctor at quarter past three today." I nod, as she wipes her nose on a handkerchief.

"No problem, bring her in. we are just about to leave but i need to get a few things together." I tell her as i catch sight of a black car passing the house, slower than usual. I look back to Linda and see her waving Carrie in.

"Leah i am so grateful, i don't think i could manage." I smile, as i shake my head. Linda looked awful, her pale skin was even paler, almost grey and her auburn hair was pulled into a loose bun at the back of her head. She was dressed in sweats as she shivered.

"Don't worry about it, as long as you get better then i am ok with it! Morning Carrie!" I smile as Carrie appears at the side of Linda. She was identical to her mother; pale skin and curly brown hair tied into two plaits at either side of her face. She held her bag, as Abigail became more animate at my side.

"Carrie! Hurry i gotta give summit to you!" She beckons Carrie in,

"Morning Mrs Clearwater!" She quickly says as she passes me. without fail, she will always call me 'Mrs. Clearwater' never Miss or Ms. I felt so embarrassed as she insinuated i was like my own mother.

" Linda, go home and i will pick her up after school. I will come by yours and if you aren't feeling any better i can take her for a sleepover!" I offer as she moves to hug me.

"Leah, thank you so much! I am sure i will be fine later but right now it is just awful!"

"No worries, I will see you later!" I wave as she begins to walk down the path. Once in her car, i close the door and go to Abigail's room.

"Girls, we are leaving in twenty minutes!" I call as i pass her room and head to mine.

"Okay mom!" I hear Abigail shout making me smile as i gather my equipment for my lessons today. I was a gym instructor at the fee paying gym twenty blocks from here. In fact, i didn't only take the classes i owned the gym. It is local and doing well. Not many people know that i am the owner but i prefer it that way.

"Right, Carrie I will pick you up after school. Stick with Abigail!" I tell her as Abigail leans over the seat and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Baby be careful! I will see you tonight!"

"I will, I love you!" I smile as i tell her the same, before the door bangs shut and i watch them run into the school before pulling away. Today felt like every other day. I was dropping off my world and moving from mom to boss in a matter of six blocks.

Putting on the radio, i listen to the news.

_Today it has been released by the police that The Seattle Murderer has been caught. He is in custody now and is due a court hearing in the upcoming week. _

"_We are glad to see another case closed and that no more horrid killings will be made by this man." _

_Washington News line reporting from Seattle. _

I sighed as i pulled into my spot. My thoughts drifted back to seven years ago when i lived in La Push with my 'brothers' and remember reading the headline of The Seattle Murderer and the mass killings in the newspaper. Trying not to laugh at the underlying knowledge that it wasn't a person but a coven of vampires after one girl. I rolled my eyes as i thought about the wolf life i had then. I had not phased since then, since i found out i was pregnant with Abigail. That is when i left. Being 21, no one cared if i left but the father.

Still stuck at 21, seven years on, i am now the owner of a profitable gym and living with my beautiful daughter and not hearing from La Push at all except from Seth who knows we are here and has only seen Abigail twice in her life. Mom only posts Christmas cards to 'Leah and baby' since she never knew the name of the child. I am sure Seth has not mentioned if Abigail was a girl or boy since he is loyal to me.

As I walk into the gym, i am herded by six of the staff, all rushing and shouting.

"HOLD UP!" I shout, everyone clamps up as i take an exaggerated breath. "Now, Marco. Walk and talk." I say as i walk with them all tailing behind.

"The water cooler is now not working and customers have already started to complain!"

"Get a new one! Asap! Next!"

"Miss Clearwater, six other gym staff have called in sick!"

"Find replacements and make some work double. There will be a pay rise! Next."

"The food suppliers have phoned with a new menu! Asking if we want to accept?"

"Arrange a tasting session and make it soon we need to keep on top of things, anyone else?" I asked as i approached my office door. Turning on the heel of my trainer, everyone had silenced and either broke off or are still standing with a thoughtful expression.

"No."

"Good, I need a café Latte, Melanie, could you please get that as i get my phone?" I ask, as i open the door and hear the phone ringing.

"Sure Leah!" I smile as she busies herself off to the bar section, grabbing the phone i answer,

"Hello, Leah Clearwater speaking."

"Lee lee, its Seth,"

"Oh hiya. I was just thinking about you!"

"Enough chit chat! HE is asking!" My mouth popped as i rubbed my forehead.

"He as in the _father?_" I stutter as i hear Seth sigh.

"Yeah the father, he has been thinking about you through patrols. He is wanting to know about you and _her." _ i sigh as i look out the window.

"Okay, how much does he already know?" I ask, jutting open the window.

"He knows that she is going to be seven this year and that she is not that far away!" He answers, his voice lowers before becoming muffled, _ just give me a minute!_ I hear him shout away from the phone.

"Sorry, Lee. I got to go but call me tonight! You got my number, right?" I sit at my desk as i reply,

"Okay, yeah i do. Sorry Seth!"

"Never be sorry, Leah. Obviously, I still don't know why you left but i wanna come see you again!"

"Seth, you know you are welcome any time! I love you." I feel my eyes stinging.

"I will really soon, Lee. I love you too. Bye!" The line dies and i put the phone back on the dock.

**So what do you think? Who might the daddy be? If you have read some of my stories you never know! I might be dropping hints... hmm. **

**REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Should Abigail meet her daddy? Or not? ...**

**Leah xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leah and her daughter, Abigail are settled in a little town far away from reality. Each day passes and the mother and daughter, grow closer and closer. Until one day (a day dreaded by Leah), the father of her daughter finds them. What will Leah do? Accept him into their peaceful, organised life or send him back from where he came from? **

**Based on the song, "Every Mother's dream" by G. Sklerov/B. Rothstein **

__Surprise Visitor.__

_Chapter Two. _

_Every Mother's dream_

It's every mother's dream  
>To have a little girl<br>And the moment I first held you  
>All was right with my world<p>

From teddy bears to Barbie dolls  
>Skinned knees to sweet sixteen,<br>You've always been my girl  
>Through ups and downs and in between<p>

It was finally the end of the day and i was lounging in the living area when i heard an almighty crash coming from Abigail's bedroom. I jumped up and ran to her room, standing in the doorway i look upon my little girl lying on the floor with a smile on her face,

"Abs, what are you doing?" I ask, as my hand rests on my heart. She moves from out beneath the bed and stands watching me with cautious eyes.

"I was building a tent! I know Uncle Sef is coming over!" She mutters as she pushes her bed back, I sigh as i help her.

"Baby, I dunno if Uncle Seth is coming! He said he was thinking about it!" I reply as she takes a seat on her bed, looking up to me. her eyes sparkled the deep brown of her fathers and my heart ached a little more. I couldn't do it! I didn't want him coming around to see her, as much as she should be able to know; i don't want her knowing. He has caused me so much heartache, what with imprinting! Then choosing it was best to fall into the relationship-wrecking trap. I sigh as i pull Abigail onto my lap and curl her body around mine.

"My precious baby girl! I will never let anything hurt you, i promise. Okay?" She looks up at me and beneath her jet black fringe i can see her eyes questioning me.

"Sure, momma!" She smiles as she returns to hugging my body. I rest my head against her bedroom wall as i hold her to me. I was never going to let anything harm my baby girl! After awhile, her body grew limp in my arms and i knew that she had fallen asleep. Smiling, i shift to put her under her covers and tuck her in, thankfully she had already got dressed for bed before.

Once kissing her forehead, i leave her room, with the door ajar before turning the TV on and watching the news. Nothing interesting was on and i was about to retire to my bedroom, when my mobile phone began to buzz on the arm rest of the chair. Grabbing it, i made my way to the bedroom so i couldn't wake Abigail.

"Hello?" I whisper as i close the door slightly.

"Leah?" The voice sounded panicked and scared.

"Seth? Is everything ok?" I ask, recognising my little brothers voice anywhere, for all the years i lived with him constantly talking, it was becoming hard to forget it!

"Leah, he knows where you are! He was telling me his plans today, do you want him to see her?" He asked, his voice was hushed as i strained to hear him.

"When is he coming?" I ask, forming a plan in my head. Seth releases a sigh before answering,

"He wants to leave in the morning. Leah, what are you going to do? What about her? Are you going to let her go to school, knowing her daddy might be coming?"

"Seth! She won't know, right now she is out like a light! She isn't going to hear me. but she was asking for you. she loves you a lot, Seth!" I tell him thinking back to the bed incident.

"Lee, you know how much i wanna come and see her, but it is too risky with her daddy sniffing around like this! What happened anyway, why did you jus up sticks and leave?" He became more concerned as the conversation grew on. I sat on the edge of my bed, and sighed.

"Seth. He imprinted. He wasn't going to give me a chance, anyway, he didn't know about Abigail until it got onto the Rez that someone saw me! He worked it out and now is trying to find me!"

"Leah, you know that you can't hold this against him, he is a good guy and is desperate to make it all up to you! believe me, i know i spend most of my time in his freaking head!" Seth grumbled making me laugh,

"Oh yeah, did you see the night Abigail was born?" I joked not expecting the following answer.

"I saw it." My mouth fell open and i howled with laughter as i could almost feel the heat coming from Seth's burning embarrassed cheeks.

"He- he showed it!" I laughed more as Seth grumbled about _sick_ and _not right_ on the other side.

"Yeah, he showed us, hell girl! I didn't know you could bend!" He laughed as i clamped up!

"Seth you are my little brother, i don't need that kind of comment coming out your baby mouth!"

"Lee, i ain't a baby- i am twenty now! You should know, what are you now? Thirty nine in human years!" He laughed as i scoffed.

"I will have you know i am in fact only four years older than you! But still have to body of an eighteen year old!" he laughed.

"Sure sure! Well i gotta go, do want him to come see you? And when can i come?" He asked. The phrase broke my heart as i thought about it,

"Oh, em, let him come. Seth, it might do something good? Abigail, has often wondered where _daddy_ was. and you can come whenever you want! Why don't you come when he does so that you can go get her and take her out if i don't finish with him?"

"Sure, i can do that! I gotta tell him though!" i laughed as he sighed,

"Night sethy!"

"Night Lee lee!"

Hanging up, i smile. For all my life, Seth has said _night lee lee_ to me since he could speak. I climbed off the bed and headed for the shower, stripping of my gym clothes and stepping in to the stifling hot water.

The morning repeated itself and ended in exactly the same way- I drop Abigail off and head to work to sit behind the desk before teaching a few classes. But this morning changed, this morning Moira, the secretary, knocked my door and told me,

"Miss Clearwater, a young gentleman is waiting in the sofa area for you, should i bring him here?" Her sweet voice was melodic and motherly. I smile as i nod my head.

"Please Moira, thank you." I sorted the sheets scattered on my desk and switched the computer screen off as a knock sounded at the door. "Come in." I continued to watch the desk before looking up and locking eyes with the wrong pair!

**Hey Guys this is short but i am now finally into the main body of the story! Sorry for the delay! But i am still working on my Paul and Rachel fanfic – "Give a little; Take a little." **

**Please review! Tell me who YOU want the daddy to be! I have a rough idea, but it can be easily change! Mwahahahah! **

**Leah xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Leah and her daughter, Abigail are settled in a little town far away from reality. Each day passes and the mother and daughter, grow closer and closer. Until one day (a day dreaded by Leah), the father of her daughter finds them. What will Leah do? Accept him into their peaceful, organised life or send him back from where he came from? **

**Based on the song, "Like a Pill" by P!nk.**

**Daddy will be revealed in the next chapter! But thank you to those that have voiced who they want but i do have a spin off if anyone is interested? PM me if you want one, i can post it as a separate chapter or story, tell me! Leahxxx**

__Surprise Visitor.__

_Chapter Three._

_Like a Pill. _

I'm lying here, on the floor where u left me  
>i think i took too much<br>i'm crying here what have you done  
>i thought it would be fun<p>

i can't stay on ur life support there's a shortage in the switch  
>i can't stay on ur morphine cuz it's makin' me itch<br>i said i tried to call the nurse again but shes being a little bitch  
>but i think i'll get out of here<p>

where i can run just as fast as i can  
>to the middle of nowhere<br>to the middle of my frustrated fears and i swear  
>you'r just like a pill stead of makin me better you keep makin me ill<br>you keep makin me ill

"Hello, Leah." His deep gruff voice broke the uncomfortable silence that swallowed the room. I stood behind my desk, my arms tightly crossed over my chest as i looked at him straight on. His tall, buff body mirrored my stance after moving in slightly and closing the door behind him. His dark eyes created a hole through my chest as i felt him watch my every move. His arms rippled with the tensing of his fists.

"What do _you _want?" I spat at him as i took a deep breath, his face contorted to fake shock at my tone. His mouth formed a small, tight smile, sealing over his teeth. My eyes watched him with scrutiny as he moves closer to my desk. His toned body as light as a feather as he moves; not much has changed.

"Oh Leah Clearwater that is no way to great a guest, you should know that! Your mother taught you well enough as a child!" He scolds as he moves to rest his hands in his pockets as he leant on the end of my desk. My breathing hitched as i smelt the familiar sent of home rush off him and crash into me.

"Fine, why are you here? It took you long enough to find me!" I sarcastically add as i move to sit in my desk seat. He seemed to be laughing at me as i clenched my jaw.

"Oh my poor Leah. I finally did it! I have broken through your protective walls and made you weary! I am here because i want to see my child and i want to make amends!" He confesses growing closer and closer to me, leaning over all my files on the desk.

"No! You hurt me once, you are not going to do it again! I can't trust because of you! I have been so focused on my baby i have not had time to think about you or any other man! You hurt me, and badly! You left me for some imprint that you repeatedly told me you could break, You fucked that promise hard! I can't believe after seven years, you _now_ think about trying to find us! You really do suck, mate!" I shout, pointing my finger straight at him. He sits back and watches me with mournful eyes.

"Leah! Stop talking! I did break the imprint! I broke it for you and our child! I broke it because i didn't feel love for her! Leah, you hold all the love i need and want! Please can we go somewhere get something to eat and talk civilly!" I watch as his face changes from anger to sadness to regret. I feel my mouth quiver at the thought of him being here. He meant everything to me, he was my best friend and he left me for another girl! I took a deep breath before nodding my head, feeling his eyes watching me closely.

"I know you – i know you want to see her! But, s-see i don't know if i can! I need her to know that her daddy is staying or going. If he is staying then yes you can see her! But, j- just promise me you won't hurt her like you hurt me? She is not ready for the real world, i have sheltered her from all the bad of this world and i need to know you won't destroy it!" I bite the tears brewing in my eyes as he watches me.

"Lee lee, please, let me show you i am yours and this imprint that i supposedly had is gone! I don't want you to see me as the bad guy! Leah, you know me! I am not, and i have wanted to be a daddy since the day you told me you were pregnant! I will never hurt you again!" He vowed, moving to sit on the desk in front of me as i stood. Taking one hand he uses his other to wipe away the tears with his finger.

"Leah, i have been waiting by the phone, i have wanted to see you since the second you left out of that front door! Fuck, i have never touched another woman since our last night, Leah, i love you! I want to be with you every second of every day for the rest of our lives! I want to be a daddy. Please can we talk properly?" He moves forward to me, and rests his hands on my hips as i nod my head, wiping away the tears of joy, that he is here, sadness, for all the days he has missed of Abigail's life and of fear, that he might break my heart again, just like before.

The waitress made her way over to us sitting at the table with a bored expression and her notepad in her hand.

"What can i get ya'll?" She asked, chomping on her piece of gum. I looked up at her and saw her expression of boredom combine with the attitude she had when chewing lazily on her gum.

"Em, i will have an Ice tea with a chicken salad, please?"

"Cool and you?"

"A burger, fries and a glass of coke. Thanks." She turned on the heel of her trainer and walked towards the kitchens as i turned to look at my hands fiddling on the table.

"Leah, look at me?" He whispered as i sighed and raised my head. "I am so sorry." He spoke, watching with worried eyes. His jaw clenched, like it always did when he was nervous. His hands rested tangled together in front of him as he watched the corner of the table. I rest my hands around his, feeling the heat from him, seeping through.

"I don't want it to be like this. I have missed you so much and every night, i wish i could tell her, her daddy is just coming home! But i can't because you aren't. She doesn't know who you are. And it kills me to know that she is actually wanting to meet you! She has asked Seth countless times, if her daddy was waiting outside, was her daddy missing her? I hate being so lost! I need to know and confirm that you will want to be in her life and will stay in her life?" He looks up at me with meaningful eyes, and nods.

"Leah, i have wanted to be in her life since the day she was born. I want to be in her life for good, i don't ever want anything to come between us! Leah, i will run to the ends of the earth and back for you to love me and take me back! I will do anything to sit with you at night and hug you, kiss you! Ravish you in kisses and love! I have missed you, and i mean that!" i smile as i lightly squeeze his hands beneath mine before the waitress returns quickly with our orders. I smile as the waitress places our plates in front of us, before leaving us again in our own little booth.

"Then tonight you will meet your daughter. Can you stay?" I ask, poking at the chicken and lettuce. Looking up from my fork, i see his face bright with excitement.

"Do you really mean that?" he asks, holding his burger in mid air. I nod before popping my forkful into my mouth. We ate in silence, i guess enjoying the meal as equally as enjoying one another's company.

"Seth is going to pick her up and so we can get our acts together before you getting to see her." I tell him, sitting patiently on the bill coming. I fumble for my card when he scowls at me. "What?"

"You are not paying, lee. My treat. And ok," He smiles as he swiftly pulls out his wallet and slips the card onto the table as the waitress walks over with the card machine. "Lee, you haven't told me her name."

I look at him as i sigh, i knew it couldn't last long, smiling as i play with the corner of my napkin.

"Her name is Abigail Clearwater. Her middle name is Sarah." He watches me with burning eyes as my heart melts for him. Staring at me, his hands rest out in front of him, his mouth opens then closes not speaking a word. I take this as he is shocked but stand anyway. I stretch out my hand and wait for him to follow me.

"Her middle name is-" I nod. I knew that part would hit him, but Sarah Black was an inspirational woman and someone i always looked up to, no matter what age i was and what relation i had to her. "You named her after-"

"Yes! I named it after the late Sarah Black, is that such a big thing? She was inspirational to me, she was there when i needed her and i couldn't help but feel obliged to have some recognition of her in my daughter, if you have a problem-" I began to rant as he pressed his finger to my lips, shutting them. He smirked as he watched me.

"I have found a way for you to stop talking, I am glad you chose to use that as her middle name because it means a lot to me!" He smiles as i soften under his touch. his long missed touch.

"Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?" i blurted out, watching his eyes widen with confusion.

"No, i was gonna head back home. I have patrols tomorrow afternoon anyway!" He shrugged as we continued to walk towards my car. I sighed as i slipped my hand into his and squeezed, he looked down at me with a suspicious smirk,

"Stay with me. I have lost you once before and just got you back, don't let me lose you again!" I speak, my voice shaking as i whisper. His face lights up as he gleams with excitement.

"If you don't mind. Leah, i would love to! But what about Abigail? Won't she find it a bit weird that a man, told as her father goes in and is suddenly staying overnight?" He pauses as he looks at me, taking my other hand in his. His copper brown skin glistens in the diming sun.

"She is probably going to want you sleeping next to her, she is like that with Seth every time he visits! It won't be a surprise, but you can politely refuse and sleep in my bed." I say, moving closer to him, his body flushed against mine as i look up at him, i don't know where the sudden brush of enthusiasm and lust came from but it was suddenly very welcome.

"Lee, i would love to!" He smiles, moving closer to my face. His soft mouth brushes my lips, like he always used to. I suddenly feel like my old teenage self in his arms, away from all the responsibilities. His mouth pushes against mine bringing me closer to him, i can taste his natural self, flodding memories so lost back and all the times we spent together on the beach, in the garage, i smiled.

**Later the Father of Abigail Sarah Clearwater will be revealed, i hope i have given you some clues and made it obvious! But i will shock those that ain't picked up on the clues! Probably not, but hey worth a try! Lol **

**I am up on an artistic site now! ****.com**** – look for me, Bonni3Lassi3 ! I am on there! And i encourage you to join it is awesome! But before you do go please review! A quick thumbs up will make my day! Lol **

**Leah xx**


End file.
